


Fetus Deletus

by Detroitbecomevenom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abortion, Implied/Referenced Sex, Pregnancy, Road Trips, draco is sometimes nice, fred and george being big brother figures, i'll add tags as i go, okay fine i stole the plot from unpregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroitbecomevenom/pseuds/Detroitbecomevenom
Summary: What can I say about this other than it's a road trip story with the Weasley twins, Cedric Diggory, Draco Malfoy, and the reader as they sneak off to get an abortion. Shit ensues.
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Plan For the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that i'm trying out. hopefully you guys like it as it goes on.

“Code Red. Meet in the prefect’s bathroom in fifteen minutes. I repeat Code Red,” Y/n took her finger off of the button of the walkie-talkie that allowed her to speak. She hoped that the people she was trying to reach were still awake, it was only ten at night. She was eternally grateful that Arthur Weasley was who he was and that he supplied her friend group with what she thought was the coolest pieces of muggle technology. 

The friend group in question consisted of her, Fred, George, and Cedric Diggory. Although she was two years younger, she got along better with the twins than Ron or Ginny growing up. Cedric was added to their group when she got sorted into Hufflepuff and the twins asked him to keep an eye on her. They considered her to be their little sister as the years went by.

The static of the walkie made Y/n jump on her bed slightly, “Be there in fifteen. Watch out for Snape, he’s on the prowl tonight.” It’s a good thing that she never changed out of her uniform, all she had to do was flip her hood over her head and somehow get from the Hufflepuff common room to the prefect’s bathroom. It wasn’t that far of a walk.

She whispered the password to the bathroom and walked through the door. Nobody was here yet, so she had at least a few seconds to collect herself before telling them the code red problem. It was rare that the code red was called, the last time being two years ago after Cedric almost died in the tri-wizard tournament. A yellow was called the night before the twins pulled their fireworks prank on Umbridge last year.

She sat on the ground and stared at the paintings on the wall. They were still at this moment in time, which was definitely odd. There were no ghosts lurking either. She wouldn’t have been surprised if Myrtle was to show up at some point during their little meeting. 

Minutes later, the three boys showed up at the same time. Worry was written on their faces when they finally saw Y/n. Code red could really mean anything, from near-death situations to overly exaggerated “I didn’t study for a test tomorrow in DADA” scare. They sat around her and waited for her to tell them what the problem was.

“I made a huge mistake and I need your help to fix it.” Very detailed, she knew. Their expressions didn’t change. “So, the thing is. I’m pregnant and I need someone to take me to London to get rid of it.” She shut her eyes, afraid of how they were going to react. She was known as the innocent little girl in their eyes and this was just a huge flip in perspective.

“Are you serious?” George asked. Y/n nodded.

Fred bit his lip, wondering if anyone was going to ask the question or if it was going to end up being him. He waited for another second for Cedric or George to speak up, then decided that he could play it off as a joke that would ease the tension if she reacted badly. “Who’s the dad?” 

“That’s the embarrassing part.” she put her face in her hands. 

Cedric nodded. The plan already formulating in his head. “Okay. Tomorrow’s Friday. We can leave tomorrow night and we’ll have the entire weekend to leave and get back without missing any classes. The hardest part will be getting out of school without being noticed.” There was a reason that everyone looked up to him and this was exactly why. 

Y/n looked up at Cedric, her eyes getting a bit wet. “You really want to help?” Sure, she asked them to, but she was expecting them to be so excited about helping her.

“We can take the car, too. It was just fixed to fly faster,” George offered.

“Tomorrow at ten. We meet here and then we’ll go.”

They all nodded in agreement. Y/n was excited to have an adventure, but she wished that the purpose of it was much different. As long as they didn’t ask too many questions about it, then this can just be a funny memory that they could talk about. 

“We should get to bed now if we’re going to be driving all night,” Cedric got up, offering a hand to Y/n to help her up. They put their hoods up and parted ways to their common rooms. Y/n followed Cedric closely. At least if they got caught together, he could use the prefect excuse and get them out of trouble.

Getting to the common room was a relief. That meant that they would still be going this weekend instead of spending it in detention with whoever was still on duty. Most likely Snape, who notoriously gave the worst punishments.

“Are you sure that you’re okay with all of us? Whatever you choose to do, you know that we’ll help you.” Y/n nodded.

“I’m way too young. Even if I did want it, he would want absolutely nothing to do with it.” That was the last thing that she said before heading up the stairs to her dorm. All that she had to do now was survive the school day and she’d be ready to go.

~~~

Potions class was particularly quiet today. Apparently, a group of Gryffindor boys got caught trying to steal some ingredients for a polyjuice potion this morning and Snape was still dealing in the punishments for them. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all sat at a table together, whispering about something that nobody else really understood as usual. Y/n was at a table alone reading a book. She was simply trying to make the time go faster and yet the only thing it did was drag on further.

The table shifted slightly when someone pulled back a chair and sat in it. “Are you free tonight, L/n?” Her eyes left the words on the paper and shifted to the person now sitting next to her. Unfortunately, it was Malfoy. The platinum blonde hair on his head seemed to reflect the light. 

“No,” she went back to her book. She only hoped that he would take the blunt answer and leave. 

He leaned back in his chair, “Well, that wasn’t a very Hufflepuff thing for you to say. How can I be so sure that you’re not just lying to me?” Y/n took a deep breath. She wasn’t about to tell the truth to him for obvious reasons. He would end up telling his friend group and they could spread the word around school faster than the flu. 

“I have plans with Cedric,” she stated. The voice in her head was screaming for him to leave. She didn’t have the mental health to deal with the anxiety that came with interacting with Draco Malfoy. “And since when did you care so much about how I spend my Friday nights?”

“No need to get defensive. I’m just asking considering where you usually spend Friday nights nowadays,” He smirked. He made sure that his voice was low enough that only Y/n could hear the conversation. 

“And I have something to do tonight. Maybe some other time,” that was enough to shake him off of her for the time being. He left to sit with a few other Slytherins that walked in late. Y/n never understood why Draco ended up liking her so much. He was always so quick to point out someone’s blood status and how purebloods were superior to everyone else, yet she was a half-blood. 

And by saying that Draco liked her, she really meant that he wasn’t astronomically mean towards her and occasionally they were civil with one another, not in front of anyone. 

~~~

It was nearing ten. Y/n packed a small backpack with clothes for the next two days and threw her robe on. She met Cedric in the common room and they left together. Sneaking out of the common room was always the easiest part. Nobody expected the Hufflepuffs to be breaking the rules, so the prefects naturally walked near the other houses.

They were only a few doors away from the bathroom when a voice broke the silence of the hallway. “Stop right there!” It wasn’t a teacher that either of the recognized, but it was the voice of a familiar student. “Turn around!” Y/n exchanged a glance with Cedric before they turned around to face the prefect. Draco. “L/n and Diggory?” he paused, noticing the backpack that she was holding. “Tell me what you’re doing or I’ll have no choice but to tell a professor.”

Y/n’s eyes widened, there really was no way out of this one, huh? “Can I explain in that closet?” She pointed to her right. Draco furrowed his brows for a moment, then agreed.

Cedric continued to the bathroom while Y/n and Draco closed the door to the closet. “This is a new location, huh?” He placed his hands on her waist. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly, staring at him in the eyes.

“Draco, I’m just going to spit it all out right now before I chicken out. I’m pregnant and I’m spending the weekend with Cedric and the twins to get rid of it. We’re leaving right now.” She let go of his hands and turned to leave the closet. Her thought process wasn’t exactly the best, thinking that if he was too shocked to process the information, the four of them could slip away unnoticed.

Y/n felt his hand grab her wrist before she could reach the door handle. “Wait. Is it mine?” The shock was clear in his voice.

“You’re the only one I’ve ever done anything with,” she replied. The clock was ticking for her and she wanted to be leaving already. Knowing that she had the spawn of Malfoy growing inside of her wasn’t the most comforting thought in the world.

“I want to come.”

“What? No!” Y/n turned to leave once again. Draco held onto the door handle this time, sliding himself in between her and the door.

“I need to be there so that you don’t have some revelation and change your mind,” Y/n blinked. 

“Trust me, there will be none of that. Ask the others, it’s not my decision to let you ride along.” Draco opened the door and followed Y/n into the bathroom where the three boys waited for her. “Sidebar?” They huddled in the furthest corner away from Draco. “He wants to join us. If we don’t let him, he’ll probably make our lives a living hell for the next few years.” 

By “our” she really meant her own. They were all graduating or dropping out this year. Fred’s eyes darted between Draco and Y/n, “Is he?” 

She nodded, “It’s a long story.”

George brought his hands together, “And you’ll have a lot of time to tell it on the way. Let’s go.”


	2. On This Episode of "How It's Made":

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang leave for their adventure and y/n recounts the events that lead them to this point

Y/n was not anticipating being trapped in a five-person car with five people in it, but here she was. George sat in the driver’s seat and Fred in the passenger’s. That left her, Cedric, and Draco to figure out their own seating arrangements in the back.

Draco was adamant that he didn’t want to sit in the middle seat and Cedric claimed that he was too tall for it, leaving Y/n crushed between the two of them in the worst seat of the car. It was only for the weekend, she kept reassuring herself. She just had to survive the weekend...and possibly Fred’s driving when they switch.

The sky was dark. There didn’t seem to be any stars in the sky or a moon to give them any light. Y/n wondered how George could navigate through the darkness and not end up lost. He was older, probably much more experienced with driving than she could ever be.

“We’ve got about ten hours until we get to London, so if anyone wants to tell a story, perhaps one involving the members of this car, feel free to do so,” Fred leaned back in his chair, watching Y/n in his prereferral vision for a reaction. She rolled her eyes.

She looked around everyone in the car, who all were staring back at her. Even George had an eye in the rearview mirror for a second. “Since everyone is on the edge of thier seat…” she adjusted her seatbelt and sighed. How was she supposed to tell the details of events that happened weeks ago?

“It was a few weeks ago. After Hufflepuff beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch. We had that party and almost everyone was in the common room. It was absolute insanity, so I went to the astronomy tower for some peece. Draco was there and we ended up talking all night,” that night was unlike anything Y/n had experiences before, especially with someone like Draco.

The topics of conversation ranged from potions class to how Draco feels that he’ll never live up to the expectations of his parents. Even if he wasn’t the nicest person to her since first year, it did give her a little perspective on why he acted like he did. 

~~~

“Is that why you’re always at your meanest whenever it’s the first week back from holiday?” Y/n asked.  
Draco grimaced. As much as he didn’t mind his behavior, it was always weird to be reminded of it. “I guess I need to remember how to be myself again. Doesn’t everyone have a different personality when they’re with their parents?”  
He was right. Y/n was a completely different person around her own parents and her friends. She wanted to ask what his house was like, but she stopped herself. “Can’t you ask to spend the breaks with a friend? I usually spend mine with the Weasleys instead of my house.” If he was always walking around with his posse, surely he would have someone that wants to take him in for a break.  
“I can handle it. Besides, they would not want me.”  
Y/n pursed her lips. “None of them? Not even Pansy? Isn’t she your girlfriend?” She had seen the two of them together a lot more in the recent months. Pansy always used to talk about how dreamy she thought Draco was.  
He sighed, “She was for about a month. Then she realized that she liked girls.” He laughed to himself. That was certainly a new situation that he wasn’t prepared for. After spending too much time with Luna Lovegood, Pansy figured out that she only ever liked him because she felt that she needed to have a crush on a boy.  
She looked at the blonde boy next to her, “Well, there’s other people. And only a few years until we graduate and you can go wherever you want.”  
“Easy for you to say. My dad wants me to end up just like him,” he whispered the last part. He never told that to anyone before, but he just felt safe with Y/n. He knew that she wouldn’t tell that to anyone.  
“Consider me the first one to fight him if he tries anything,” she joked. He raised a brow, “What? You don’t believe I could do it? Feel my hand, my fist is hard,” she balled up one of her hands into a fist and grabbed Draco’s hand, placing it over her own.  
Next thing that she knew, Draco’s lips were on hers. And it just escalated from there.  
~~~

“I think we were both too tired to have functional brains at that point. And now we’re here.” The car was quiet as Y/n told her story. She left out a lot of little details, but the point was made.

“I’m actually just going to pretend that I didn’t hear any of that. That seems like the better option for my mental health,” Cedric leaned against the door and laughed. He didn’t want to think about any of his friends having sex, hell, he didn’t even do anything with his own girlfriend and they’ve been together for three years.

“Anyways, ladies. I’m going to sleep. Wake me up if we die or something,” Y/n fixed her position in her seat so that she was in a somewhat comfortable position and closed her eyes.

Hours later, George was still going strong without feeling tired. He made sure to sleep through any breaks between classes so that he could make the night drive. Fred was curled up on his seat, legs dangling off as he was far too big to fully fit on the entire thing. Cedric was against the door, his head banging against the window every once in a while due to a little turbulence. Draco was leaning towards the back of the seat and Y/n leaned her head on his shoulder, unknowingly. 

The silence, not counting the soft snoring from some of them, was peacful for George. He tried putting on the radio with softer tunes, but that ended up putting the potential idea of sleep into his head. If they were driving on a road, maybe that would work, but they were still very much in the sky. The clock on the car read 4:29. His will to stay awake was impressing, even to himself. 

A sudden clicking noise was the thing that broke the blanket of peace that George was covered in. He looked at the panel to see what the clicking may have been coming from. No lights were blinking, but the arrow of the fuel tank was nearly pointing towards the E. 

Shit.

He wasn’t even thinking about gas. He knew that the tank was almost full when they left, but that was a full six hours ago and flying takes up much more gas than driving on the road. Why must muggle technology be so tedius?

As smoothly as he could, he brought the car lower until it safely landed on the nearby road. It looked like it was a back road, no cars were even in the vicinity. 

The only problem was that George had absolutely no idea what town they were actually in at 4 in the morning...and they were way too far to return to school...and still hours out from London...without gas. Maybe they had a few more problems that they had to deal with.

He turned the car off and reached out to shake Fred awake. The identical boy jumped for a moment, then looked to see who woke him up. “What?” His voice was deeper than normal, sleep still having it’s effect.

“I have no idea where we are and we have no gas,” George smiled.

This simple trip just became a long more complicated.


	3. Fred and George Make a Friend :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fred and george find a temporary solution to their car troubles; cedric gets a concerning letter; y/n considers her options with draco

In messy handwriting, Fred left a note on the dashboard of the car saying that he and George would be back in a few minutes. The twins then embarked on their mission to find either a gas station or some other form of travel. If only they had thought about bringing their broomsticks, that would be so much easier than what they were stuck with.

They were already about ten minutes down the road and their surroundings still resembled the same grass field that they stopped at. Were they legitimately in the middle of nowhere? “Did you ever expect that Y/n and Malfoy would be a thing?”

Now that they were completely out of earshot, they could talk about this whole situation. “Never. I was thinking that maybe she was on some kind of love potion. She’s too good for him.”

“Hard to believe that he’s the same person that Y/n pushed down the stairs in year two,” Fred chuckled, remembering that fateful day. The two of them were escorting Y/n to a class that she forgot the way to when Malfoy came up behind them on the stairs. He said something snarky about her not being smart enough to figure out her way to class and she simply turned around and with outstretched arms, shoved the boy backward. They continued their journey when he stopped tumbling down the steps. She lost thirty points from her house that day, but it was worth it.

Luck seemed to be on their side, as it turns out. After a long period of nothing, the illuminated sign appeared in front of them with a building behind it. It was a motel, thank Merlin. The lobby light being on only meant that there would be a person working that could tell them where the nearest gas station was.

George rehearsed what he was going to say to the worker in his head as they got closer. They would be suspicious if they used any wizard terminology, especially considering that it was at an unusual time of the day for visitors. All he needed to do was ask for the nearest gas station and they would give him an answer. Simple as that.

As the twins opened the glass door, a bell alerted the woman working behind the counter that was deep into reading some novel with a chess piece on the cover. She suppressed a grimace when she had to slide her bookmark in between the pages and talk to whoever walked in. Her eyes went wide for a moment when they first made contact with the boys.

They were attractive, and there were TWO of them. She thought for a moment that she was hallucinating until the one on the right started speaking, “Hi, we’re sorry to bother you, but our car ran out a gas a few kilometers back. Do you know of any gas station that’s close?”

The twins felt abnormally tall in the room. We’re most muggles short? They would have to send an owl to their father asking the question. The woman sighed, “As it turns out, we keep a full tank for cases like yours. Let me get it for you.” She jumped off of her chair and walked around the desk.

She opened a nearby closet with a red key and inside of the small room, a tank of gasoline sat and it was under a dangling lightbulb that hung from the ceiling, almost as if a spotlight was pointed at it. 

Mission: obtain gasoline...COMPLETE

“If you want, I could drive you guys back to your car. I’m sure it will be a lot easier than you lugging it back all those kilometers. Not that I’m not saying that you can’t do it! I...um...just like to help people, I guess.” she awkwardly laughed and rubbed her arm.

“A ride would be brilliant, thank you. We left our friends asleep in the car and want to make sure they weren’t kidnapped or anything,” Fred lifted the tank and followed the woman and George outside of the small lobby.

~~~

Down the road, Y/n found herself waking up on one Draco Malfoy’s shoulder. She lifted her head off and sat upright in her seat. She rubbed her eyes and turned back to look at the sleeping Draco. He just looked so peaceful, like he never insulted or hurt anyone in his life. The lock of blonde hair that fell over his eye was cute if she had to admit it. His chest slightly rose and fell as he breathed.

As her brain fully turned on, she noticed the absence of the people that once occupied the front of the car. A piece of paper was on the dash, telling her everything that she needed to know. “There’s a good reason none of us were sorted into Ravenclaw,” she muttered to herself.

She didn’t imagine herself sitting on the side of a road in the middle of the night when she thought about this trip, but here she was. It wasn’t a cold enough month for the car to be freezing, but it was enough to make her slightly uncomfortable with the temperature. 

She spotted Draco’s jacket draped over his legs and seized the opportunity to take it from his sleeping form. The jacket was soft and black, just enough to provide her the warmth she needed. The letters “DM” were embroidered on the left side of the chest. She climbed into the front passenger seat and opened the door. She rarely had a chance to sit outside and admire the stars without having work attached to it, and she wasn’t going anywhere so the opportunity presented itself.

Y/n hoisted herself onto the trunk of the car and leaned back on the back window. She popped the hood on Draco’s jacket. She recognized many of the constellations from class, if only she could tell her professor about it without revealing that she left school grounds. In that brief moment, she was at peace. 

Her moment of silence was shattered by the sound of an oncoming car. It pulled to the other side of the road across from them and stopped. Y/n’s suspicions rose and she started to think of any spells or charms that could be used to protect herself. The anxiety disappeared when the people getting out of the car ended up being the familiar Weasley twins.

The twins were with a woman and gasoline. They didn’t take their time filling the car’s tank and thanking the woman. Y/n stayed on the trunk, watching with a small smile on her face. It wasn’t hopeless after all. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to offer two of our spare rooms for all of you. It’s much better than trying to sleep in a car seat,” the woman’s generosity was out of the blue, for sure. Most muggles were more egocentric than ever. It was rare to find a genuinely nice one, but the same might also be said about wizards.

George turned to Y/n, “Would that be okay? We don’t have that much longer of a drive.” She nodded.

~~~

The two rooms consisted of two beds each and a couch. A sleepy Cedric trudged his way into one of the rooms, not hesitating to pull back the sheets of the closest bed and climb into it. He seemed to switch into unconsciousness in an instant, almost like it was his job. 

Fred and George took the other room. George took the chance to finally get a wink of sleep, falling onto the bed and somehow getting to sleep once his head hit the pillows. He didn’t even pull the covers back. 

Fred shook his head at his brother and took his time getting into his own bed. It took a few minutes for him to sleep again. He was just hoping that he would return to that exceptional dream that he was having in the car before he was rudely woken up.

Y/n planned on taking the couch while she helped a tired Draco into the bed. Once he was in the bed, she turned to the couch. Before she could walk away, Draco spoke, “Is that...my jacket?” His voice was much deeper than usual and raspy as well. She would be lying if she said that she didn’t like the sound of it.

“I was cold,” she replied.

She heard him laugh, “You should wear my clothes more often. They look better on you.”

She didn’t turn to look at him, afraid that he would notice her increasingly red cheeks and tease her for it. She sat on the couch before fixing her position to lay down. His words kept running around in her mind.

They look better on you…  
She couldn’t help but think of him. Did he really just compliment her? Did he possibly have feelings? Certainly not. Y/n was probably just too tired and overthinking.

There was no way that Draco Malfoy could have feelings for her. And even if he did, she didn’t have any of those for him. She knew better. Once this weekend was over, nothing was connecting the two of them. She’ll make sure of it.

~~~ 

Cedric was the first to wake up. It was about nine in the morning on Saturday. He could barely remember what happened that made him end up sleeping on an actual bed instead of the car, but he wasn’t going to complain. He fixed his hair as much as he could and stepped outside of the room.

A small brown owl was perched on a car that was parked right in front of the door. The owl extended its head out to Cedric, and he finally noticed the letter that it was holding in its beak. 

“Thank you,” he took the letter and flipped it over to see who it was addressed to. His name was written on it, along with his room and the motel’s name. He didn’t hesitate to open it and see who could possibly be writing to him now. 

Professor Sprout was looking for you this morning. I don’t know if she was trying to tell you something important or not, but I hope that you return before she realizes you left...wherever you went. I’ll keep you updated if anything happens, but get back here quickly!  
The letter was signed by one of his roommates. He told them that he was leaving for the weekend and to cover for him if anybody asked. He was hoping that they wouldn’t have to use any excuses, though.

He pocketed the note and turned to the room with the twins to wake them up. It was time that they continue on so that he could be back without any professors finding out.


	4. The Audacity of Muggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang relaxes for a moment before they drive again; y/n and draco have an unfriendly encounter with some opinionated muggles

The fluorescents of the diner’s lights were somewhat comforting to feel after the near disaster that was last night. Fred insisted that they stop to get breakfast before they continue their journey and Y/n wasn’t too stressed out about the time to say no. While she explained all of the muggle items on the menu that the boys didn’t understand, she felt like she wasn’t supposed to be there.

Of course, she wasn’t. This was a different feeling. She instantly became hyper-aware of the situation that she was currently in. The urgency of everything returned to her, she needed this thing out before she would actually have to deal with the consequences, and dragging other people into the whole mess. 

Draco poked the pancakes on his plate with his fork. It’s not that he was scared of food made by muggles, but he was a little apprehensive. He didn’t know what was in it or if it could be poisonous to wizards like himself. He was probably just being paranoid, but the thought was still there. He got over it once he saw the others happily indulging in their own meals, not dying or anything.

He felt normal, until Y/n abruptly lept from her seat and headed towards the restroom. The boys shared a worried glance, “Morning sickness, most likely. Happened all the time to our mum. Disgusting, really.” George looked in the direction of the bathroom, then continued to eat. 

“That’ll be over soon, won’t it? Once it’s out,” Fred hesitated to mention it at all, not wanting to stir the pot when they were all seemingly getting along just fine. The bad side of Draco Malfoy was rumored to be terrifying, even for someone who was older than the boy. When he didn’t react, Fred wondered how far he could push the boundaries with the blonde, “By the way, were you two using protection?”

Draco nearly choked on his drink. He wasn’t entirely sure if Fred was joking, but it felt oddly satisfying to know that they weren’t scared to tell a joke to him. “We did, obviously something didn’t work.” 

The only muggle thing that hasn’t been bewitched or changed at all in it’s transfer to the wizarding world were condoms. There wasn’t a spell that you could use for protection, so this was the next best thing. The only time that a muggle-born or half-blood was especially popular was if they could get one of their muggle friends to send boxes by owl. Some made huge profits from selling them to the other students.

Fred smirked, “D’you reckon that any of the teachers get it on after hours?” The table stopped and looked at the twin. The images of certain teachers railing the others was not a pretty one, especially considering some of the pairings that each of them instantly thought of.

“Please never say that again. Now, all I can think about is the sexual escapades of Snape and Trelawney,” George shivered. Everyone else could only imagine what horrors were running through his mind at the moment.

Y/n walked back to the table shortly after, saying nothing as she sat down. SHe took a sit of her water and started to finish the rest of her breakfast. Cedric raised a brow at her, “How can you still eat?” He gestured to the bathroom, not wanting to say what she actually did in there.

She shrugged, “I’m used to it. Besides, all the food I had is gone now and I need to eat something.” Draco felt a pang of guilt rise in his stomach at her words. This was all his fault, even if it wasn’t his intention. He set a mental note to apologize to her once all of this was over and then hopefully, he could pretend that she didn’t exist for the rest of their days at Hogwarts.

The realization of the situation hit Draco as well in that moment. If there was any time to become a father, this was the worst possible time to do so. First of all, Y/n was a half-blood that grew up in the muggle world and a Hufflepuff on top of that, he couldn’t imagine what his father would say if he saw the two of them together. Second, his family was deeply connected to the second rise of You-Know-Who and he couldn’t bring others into that traumatic experience. It was difficult enough to stall You-Know-Who from putting the Dark Mark upon his wrist and the stress was at an all time high. Draco simply had no intention to drag Y/n or a child into any of this. For all he was concerned, he was awfully close to death or Azkaban. 

He reckons that’s why he and Y/n did anything that night. That morning, he received an owl from his father and the note attached mentioned that his initiation into the Death Eaters was being decided soon. He, of course, couldn’t tell any of his friends this because they either were all too enthusiastic about becoming one themselves or would run straight to one of the teachers. The stress was clouding all of his judgement and Y/n was there. She was the only one that would listen without judgement. 

He now looked at her. The sleeve of his jacket covered her hand as she ate. He wondered why she never changed out of it yet.

After paying for everything, (and a grueling process of trying to teach the boys about how muggle money worked...they barely understood in the end) they stood outside of the car and planned aloud. “Once we get to London, I only need one person to be there the entire time. If the rest of you want to explore, that’s okay with me. We just need to have a time and place to meet back up.” Y/n paused, thinking for a moment, “If you haven’t used the restroom, I’d recommend doing it now.”

The three older boys reluctantly went back inside to use the restroom. Y/n and Draco sat against the car. A couple next to them were getting out of their car. “What does it feel like?” She raised her brow and looked at him, “The whole pregnancy thing.”

The lady next to them couldn’t help but overhear their little conversation. She was an older woman, no older than 60. When she reached her husband from around the car, she nodded her head towards Draco and Y/n as to tell him to listen as well.

“Weird. I could do without the throwing up, though. I’m just happy we’re getting rid of it. Can you imagine the look on our parent’s faces if they ever found out?” She laughed, shaking her head at the thought. Draco laughed as well, but he was sure that the only thing that he would see from his father was the wand movement for the killing curse.

The lady’s jaw fell open and she knew that she needed to intervene. She walked up to the two of them, “Excuse me, but I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re pregnant! I’m sure you and your boyfriend are excited. Have you started to think about names?” 

Y/n didn’t know how to react. She knew that if the woman heard the pregnancy part, she most definitely heard the ‘getting rid of it’ part as well. This was most definitely a trap that she wasn’t anticipating. Draco spoke up, “We didn’t get to that part, yet.” She wasn’t sure how much he knew about the muggle discourse of pro-life or choice, but he could sense her discomfort and took her hand in his.

“You will get to that part, won’t you?” The husband spoke now. The last thing Y/n wanted was a brawl with some old people in a parking lot, but she was always ready just in case that situation ever came to happen. 

She faked a smile as best as she could, “No,” she dragged out the word, “We can’t possibly deal with parenting right now. With school and all.” The underage magic and the magic around muggles rules became the most frustrating thing about the wizarding world at this moment. The unforgivable curses seemed very nice at the moment. Even obliviate would work for her.

The lady raised her brows, shocked, then giggled, “Well, you should’ve thought of that before becoming a whore. Your lust cost a life to be lost.”

Y/n didn’t know how this lady could possibly be so bold. She didn’t know anything about her or her situation. She was certainly not a whore if she had only been with one person...once. Draco could feel her hand start to shake, he wasn’t sure whether it was out of anger or something else, but nobody was going to talk about her like that in front of him. 

“What did you just call her?” Anger surged through him and if this were a cartoon, his eyes would be red. He stood slightly in front of her, blocking the couple from her. She squeezed his hand, and he was still unsure of her intentions behind it.

“She’s just saying it because everyone around you is too afraid to tell the truth. If the pre-marital sex wasn’t going to send you both straight to hell, then the murder of this innocent life will seal the deal. If anything, you should be furious that she’s killing your child,” The couple was all-too invested in changing the lives of the fictional versions of Y/n and Draco that they conjured up in their heads. 

“It was a mutual decision. Is it normal for you muggles to get into the business of strangers, or is it a special trait of yours? I suggest that you leave Y/n and I alone with your false accusations and insults before I actually perform a murder. Maybe even two.”

The couple backed up as Draco inched closer to them and eventually left with a huff, entering the diner. His attention was ripped away when Y/n pulled her hand out of his and sniffled. Turning towards her, he noticed the liquid building up in her eyes that were much redder than before.

He had never seen Y/n like this, he wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with it. Now that he thought about it, there was only one other time that he had to calm someone down as they cried and it was his mother. A couple of years ago, he accidentally walked into her room after she had a particularly bad argument with his father. He didn’t have the words for her back then (not like he had them now) and he could only hug her and try to apologize for the actions of his father.

He placed his hands on her cheeks and swiped a tear from under her eye with his thumb, “Look at me, Y/n,” he whispered. She raised her eyes to meet his, her breathing heavier than normal. Tears were now consistently streaming down her face. “Don’t you ever let a muggle tell you what you're worth. Do you think that they have ever done the exceptional things that you’ve done? They couldn’t even dream of being even a little like you.” 

“Draco, am I a bad person for this? I’ve never…” she paused to catch her breath, her crying getting more intense, “I’ve never done anything before you. And I- you don’t think I’m wrong to be doing this?” 

He wasn’t going to bring up that being her first time at this time, but he stored it in the back of his mind for a later date. She needed reassurance. “I’ve never met a more insufferably good person than you, Y/n. You know how bad it would be for us to go through with this whole baby thing. You’re doing the right thing. You always do the right thing. If you’re a bad person, then I must be the bloody Dark Lord.” He joked. That may not have been that far from his unfortunate truth. “Y/n, you’re too good to have something like this ruin your life. You’re making the right decision, as always.”

He pulled Y/n into his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He wasn’t going to make her instantly feel better, but his small speech would hopefully shorten that period of crying. 

The three finally came out of the diner again, wondering what the hell would have happened that resulted in Y/n sobbing and Draco awkwardly trying to comfort her. He gave them a gesture that meant he would tell them later and led her into the backseat of the car. They only needed to survive a few more hours and everything would be okay.


	5. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> draco and y/n run into some more trouble on the train...

Four hours have never flown by so fast. Y/n had calmed down after a while and they were all peacefully riding again. She returned the stolen jacket to Draco, who now wore it. Fred Parked outside of the city and decided that they would take the underground into the city. 

They all had their tickets (thanks to Y/n, who had to teach them how to use the machine) and waited on the platform. Y/n and Draco would take one train to get the surgery and Fred, George, and Cedric would take another to try and find the entrance to Diagon Alley so that they could say that they went there without entirely lying. 

Draco was looking around the train in disgust. It was filthy. You’d think that muggles knew how to clean, at least. Maybe he shouldn’t have given them that much credit. There was rarely a dirty place wherever wizards were, unless it was abandoned. He tried to not make eye contact with anyone on the train.

“First time on a muggle train?” Y/n asked. His confusion was visible. “Don’t worry, the ride will be fifteen minutes at most.” She gave him a reassuring smile and looked around at the muggles that surrounded them. It consisted of a family with two young children, a few younger people distracting themselves with books or music playing in their ears, and a rat or two scurrying across the floor.

They would get off at the third stop. Y/n repeated the number three in her head, making absolutely sure that she wouldn’t forget it. The train came to a halt and she mentally wrote down a tally mark.

The family left. Y/n was relieved that the idea of children wasn’t in her immediate sight...it was the last thing she needed to be thinking of after the morning’s incident. She’d rather bottle those feelings for later.

It was all fun and games until a group of oddly dressed adults waltz onto the train, taking their sweet time. Y/n immediately recognized one of the men to be Arthur Weasley. Panic rose from her stomach, “Draco, put your hood up.” 

She hit his arm repeatedly until he was frantically throwing the hood of his jacket over his head. He looked at her, eyes wide with confusion and slight panic. “Why? What’s happened?” Only answering with another gasp, she then lifted herself from her seat and instead decided to sit on his lap, facing him. Her face was close to his own. “What’s going on?”

She turned her head to the right, barely. It wasn’t long until she snapped her head back to face Draco, her eyes wider than before. “Small problem. A bunch of people from the Ministry are currently sitting next to us. One of them just so happens to be your father.” 

Draco now felt that same panic that had resided in Y/n. What was the Ministry doing on a muggle invention? They could all easily apparate wherever they needed to be or even use Floo powder. They kept strict eye contact with each other, careful not to make a move.

“I always stress to my children the importance of studying muggles as well as normal people. Their technology is so different without magic,” Arthur Weasley’s voice had admiration laced in it, “It’s always good to stop for a moment and admire another world that’s right under our noses. As well as the behavior of the muggles themselves”

Lucius Malfoy tried his best to hide his own disgust towards the slightly dingy seat that he was currently sitting on. He did let a scoff out at the Weasley father. He didn’t see any reason as to why they couldn’t just return to the Ministry building by apparition like always. It was a surprise to him that everyone agreed to follow Weasley’s plan to observe muggle technology to improve wizard tech. It was all pathetic in his opinion.

In a moment of sheer panic and lack of brain function, Y/n took a deep breath and her lips met Draco’s. Upon pulling back slightly, she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “One thing that wizards and muggles have in common: they will always look away from public displays of affection.” 

The lightbulb went off in Draco’s mind. Their lips met again.

Lucius grimaced at the sight next to him. Perhaps muggles were less sophisticated than he originally thought. “Is that normal for muggles as well, Weasley?” He gestured to the pair of snogging teens that were too close for comfort. He shifted his position on his seat away from them.

Y/n and Draco caught the attention of the whole lot. Opposite effect of the plan, really. “It seems as though muggle teenagers aren’t so different than our own teens. Can you believe I’ve had to have the talk six times? I’ve left my wife to give it to Ginny, they do grow up so fast.”

Lucius leans over to the ministry member sitting next to him, “That certainly would never be my Draco. At least he has some dignity.”

Y/n held back her laughter and continued with Draco. They had already stopped twice and they were off at the next. 

Draco’s heart was pounding, but he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of the stressful situation he was in. Being with Y/n, like this… It felt different. He was feeling things that he hoped that he never had to feel in his life. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was falling for Y/n and falling hard. The soft feeling of her lips on his and her body heat radiating onto him was enough to make his breathing much heavier. He wondered if she was feeling the same way about him. He let his hand run through her hair as they continued on. He wished that they had more stops, but he knew that this would end in only a few moments and they certainly wouldn’t talk about it.

The train eventually pulled into a station and they felt it stop. The only exit was right through the group of wizards, so another problem arose. How were they actually going to get off?

They didn’t have much time to think, so Draco did the thinking for the both of them. He slipped his hands under Y/n’s thighs and lifted her up while he stood. He walked as quickly as he could while she kissed his cheek, still trying to hide his face. The wizards, his father included, looked away from them as they passed.

When the doors were closed and the two were safely on the platform, watching the train finally leave, Draco placed Y/n on the ground. “That was close,” she ran a hand through her hair and exhaled. She turned back to him, “Only a short walk now, you ready?” She absentmindedly held out her hand.

Draco took it without a second thought, “Let’s go.”


End file.
